


[Art] Good Vibrations

by Call_Me_Kayyyyy (Cheeky9274)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Fanart, M/M, Masochist, NSFW Art, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheeky9274/pseuds/Call_Me_Kayyyyy
Summary: Bucky likes to get spanked and Steve is a professional Dom.A scene from Give a Little, Take a Little by notlucy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	[Art] Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theletterelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Big Ideas and a Little Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888498) by [notlucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notlucy/pseuds/notlucy). 



> For the most patient and supportive bidder in the history of time. Elle, your vision for this was so fun to fulfill. Thank you again for bidding on me and donating to a great cause. Thank you also to notlucy for writing such amazingly wonderful stories. ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment 😘


End file.
